


Welcome Home

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Magic, Songfic, Sort Of, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: A songfic for 'Welcome Home' by SquigglyDiggMark returns to the manor, and Dark iswaitingfor him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Welcome Home

Mark hesitantly stepped into the manor, dread dripping down his spine. It was quiet. Dark. _Empty_. And Mark swallowed, stepping further inside, flinching when the door slammed behind him of its own accord.

“ _Well well well, if it isn’t dear Mark!_ ” Mark jumped, spinning around, searching for the source of the voice. He shrunk, taking a step back. Dark grinned down at him from the top of the stairs, but it didn’t reach his eyes, his hands folded atop his cane. “ _Don’t be a stranger, old buddy!”_ Something flashed in his eyes, and his expression darkened, though his grin widened. “ _It’s been so long since you came back home.”_

Mark’s eyes darted every which way, looking for an escape route, as Dark descended the stairs slowly, waving his can about in broad gestured. “ _I’ know you’re seein’, but not believin’! A picture’s worth a thousand words and look who’s holdin’ the pen –”_ Mark yelped and ducked when Dark flicked his wrist and suddenly a pen was embedding itself in the wall above his head, _far_ too close for comfort. Dark reached the bottom of the stairs as he sang, arms spread wide. “ _You let me outta my cel and all the ink’s run outta the well!”_

Mark blinked, and suddenly Dark was _directly_ in front of him, glowering down at him, still _grinning_ , and Mark let out a short scream as he scrambled away, running through the halls of the manor. “ _I know you’re frightened, but hey just lighten up – How else ya gonna see the shadows in the corner of your eyes?”_ The shadows made to grab Mark, but he leapt out of the way, sprinting for his life. “ _We’ve got a **killer** surprise, it’s our thanks for all of your lies!”_

Mark screamed and yelped when _hands_ started appearing out of the walls, trying to grab at him as Dark slowly chased him down, and soon enough it was revealed those hands were attached to the other egos as they stepped out of the walls and tried to corner him. “ _Springin’ from the posters and the reel on the tape, a new dimension for us could be the seal of your fate.”_

The manor suddenly began to decay before his very eyes, the air going frigid and chill, and Mark stumbled as _cold_ seeped into his bones. “ _And all the years you left us rotting here with nothing but rejection made us bitter and cold –”_

 _“ – So give us what we’re owed –”_ was chorused by the others.

Dark suddenly appeared right in front of him again, still _grinning_ , and in his attempt to stop himself, Mark accidentally skidded to his knees, falling back. And the butt of Dark’s cane was slamming down on his chest, pinning him to the floor as Dark leaned forward onto it. “ _I got a million things to say to someone like you; Now answer to all of your selfish deeds! We are the ones you left behind, you put us out of mind –”_ Dark gestured wide to the egos slowly encircling Mark, and in his moment of distraction and theatrics Mark scrambled to his feet and cut left, _bolting_ down the hall. “ _You can’t rewind, it’s far too late for that now.”_

_“Now the ink is running faster –”  
_

Mark felt the shadows grabbing at his ankles, trying to trip him.

“ _– Say your prayers and hope you last –”_

Mark closed his eyes, praying to every god he could think of that he would make it out of this _Hellscape_.

“ _’Cause it’s a Hell of a show, and you’re in the front row!”_

Exhaustion suddenly pulling at every bone in his body, Mark slowed to a stop, breathing heavily and slumping against the wall. His eyes flickered open. He didn’t have the energy to shrink away as Dark stepped _uncomfortably_ close. Dark pressed the head of his cane under Mark’s chin again, pushing his his head up to look at him, the two beings chest to chest as Dark’s grin finally fell away.

“ _Oh Mark, welcome home, you’ve been away for far too long.”_

**Author's Note:**

> uwu Sunday is a continuation of that Bim Whumptober thing 
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
